Love'll Fix It All
by BSwifty1997
Summary: My idea on how the reactions to Juliette's decisions could of gone and how people start to realise they may have misjudged her. Could a video caught on a hidden camera change things for the worse, or help the situation? Post 2x11. Rayna/Juliette pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**So I love the Rayna/Juliette pairing, and I'm surprised that I can't ****find any fics about the pairing. So I figured I'd have a shot at writing one myself. If you haven't seen Nashville 2x13, this contains spoilers.**

**Slight AU, no Luke/Rayna and no Juliette/Avery. Ever since 1x07 Rayna and Juliette have been really close, but only the Daphne and Maddie know this, everyone thinks they still hate each other because of how much they still argue.**

* * *

As she walked down the hall, it was so quiet all you could hear were her footsteps. All eyes where on her, it was her own fault of course, but that didn't stop her from wanting to crawl in to a hole. She's just gone against her label, sung a song in retaliation against all the people that were hatin' on her, which would probably cause more hate, and all she wanted to do was cry. She wouldn't change her choice though, Maddie was a smart girl, and if Maddie believed in her, she would too.

Just after she finished that thought she heard two of her favourite voices calling her name, "Juliette!". She turned around only to almost be knocked over by two bodies that ploughed into her. "Hey guys", she laughed. She kissed the top of Maddie's head and let her go before bending down and picking up Daphne, hoisting her over her shoulder, getting a scream out of the girl. "Oh calm down, I won't drop ya, that only happened once", she chuckled before turning around and following Maddie to her own dressing room.

She didn't notice the shocked looks on everyone's face as she walked thought the hallway, after all her bad publicity, they didn't think Juliette could be so nice. No one noticed the shady looking guy with a hidden camera that recorded the whole thing.

Entering her dressing room she was met with Emily, Glenn, Avery, Luke and Deacon who were all waiting for her. She playfully flung the squealing girl on the couch and kissed her forehead before going to Glenn to give him a hug. She needed it, and he was the closest thing she had to a father. "Good Song", he whispered in her ear, "I'm proud of you".

She let go and hugged everyone else in the room. She heard the door open and close, turnin' round she locked eyes with Rayna."Well that weren't very smart, but it sure was brave." She smiled, sitting on the couch next to her girls. "Good for you". Juliette opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by her door being slammed open with force.

"From day one I have ALWAYS had your best interests at heart, but you have fought me." Jeff's raised voice, which was only getting louder, had caught the attention of most of the people in the hall, including the guy with a hidden camera who was filming everything. "I said to myself 'hey, she's and a artists, it's all part of her process'. But NOW I know the truth. You're just plain STUPID. I told you to GROVEL, not put me in an even worse situation. You're NOTHING. You're trailer trash. Worthless. We're dropping you. As of THIS moment, you are NO longer and Edge hill artist!"

Whilst he was screaming at Juliette, Rayna has stood and placed herself protectively beside her. She knew Juliette was hurt by the speech, she could see her shaking slightly, fists clenched with tears in her eyes. Maddie and Daphne had also come to Juliette's aid hating the fact that everyone was being so horrible. Maddie put a hand on Juliette's arm, and Daphne stood in front of her, grabbing her hands and wrapping them round her shoulder.

Everyone was shocked. No one could even speak. This guy who was suppose to be supporting his artist, was tearing her apart. If that hadn't shocked them, the fact that Rayna's girls had barely flinch and stood protectively by Juliette while the guy screamed, most definitely had. The guy with the hidden camera knew he was getting gold.

This made the corners of Juliette's mouth twitch upward slightly. With her new found courage from this display of support she responded as calmly as she could. "Just for the record. Just plain stupid is losing two of your top grossing artists in less than six months on the job. Not to mention pinning all your hopes and dreams on a karaoke singer who came in second place at a talent show." Jeff looked pissed, which caused Juliette to finish with the most devilish smirk on her face. "I may have just burned the house down. But I made _damn _sure you were in it when I lit the match."

With a grunt Jeff turned around and stormed out, shoving through the people that where crowded at the door. Juliette kissed the top of Daphne's head before tapping her shoulder asking her to move, which she did. Turning to face Rayna, she received a kiss on the forehead before being pulled into a hug. Wrapping her arms around her waist Juliette tucked her face into the woman's neck and let her tears fall.

This caused people to start blinking, all of them even more shocked by the display. After a minute the girls joined the hug. When Juliette calmed, she kissed Rayna's neck gently in thanks, not missing the fact that it caused the woman's breath to hitch.

They all separated, most of the people by the door had cleared. Wiping her eyes she let out a deep breath. "Well, I don't know 'bout y'all but I need some ice cream" she said, pulling a chuckle out everybody instantly easing whatever tension that was still in the room.

Daphne, who was dancing with excitement, grabbed Juliette's hand and promptly pulled her from the room, leaving everyone else laughing, and left to follow.

* * *

**I hope that was okay. I have no idea were I'm really going with this, but I do plan to hopefully write more. Let me know what you think, I'd really appriciate it :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I had a go at another chapter .. Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

After arriving and the ice cream parlour, only Maddie, Daphne, Juliette and Emily ended up having ice cream. When they where finished they all bid each other goodbye and everyone went their separate ways. Juliette having nothing better to do, excepted Rayna's invitation to dinner, which led her to where she was now. Sitting on Rayna's couch with a glass of wine, watching the situation before her, which was gettin' more amusing by the second.

"C'mon mom, one more hour?" asked Maddie.

"No, I agreed to that an hour ago".

"Please.." piped up Daphne, who was sporting an over exaggerated cute look.

That one look made Rayna hesitate and Juliette shake slightly whilst trying not to laugh. She decided to help the other woman out, knowing that she was about to cave. "Tell you what girls, if you go to bed now, I'll be here early Monday mornin' to take you to school in my bran' new BMW - X5, what'd ya say?" This got all the of them to face her, Rayna looked at her with a look as if to say 'what?', and she got a chorus of "really's". She giggled, "of course, I've already text Emily to ask if she could bring the car here for me, since it need it anyway, you can check it out tomorrow and if you like it, Monday I'll take you to school, why not right?" she said before turning to the older woman, "if that's okay with you of course". Rayna couldn't help but smile, "sure it is".

A knock on the door caught their attention. Daphne sprung up and disappeared bellowing "I've got it" returning shortly followed by Emily. "Hey" she said with a smile as she watch Daphne go to sit on Juliette's lap. She couldn't help but think how much of a family they all looked together. "I brought your keys, the car's in the driveway". Juliette lifted the youngest girl of her lap and stood up. Hugging the woman she said "thank you, now.. what's the news?" With a sad smile Emily went to speak but was interrupted again "wait", Juliette put up a finger as if to indicate one minute before turning around to face everyone else. "Right girls, weren't you supposed to be goin' to bed?". Rayna stood, "she's right girls, you made a deal", and with that they left, but not before Maddie gave her a hug and said "what you did today was really strong, I'm glad that I look up too you", with a kiss on the check she left with a "goodnight".

Juliette turned to face Emily with tears in her eyes and sniffled "wow", she giggled, walking towards the kitchen leaving Emily to follow. She poured a glass of wine and asked again "so, what's the bottom line?". Emily opened her mouth but was interrupted by Juliette again, "and don't manage me, that's Glenn's job", she said with a small smile, "I just wanna know the truth". They both knew it weren't good, but Emily didn't wanna voice it. "No label will touch you, you're too high risk. Too expensive. Six more venue's are trying to cancel.." she didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry", she whispered.

Juliette gave a small smile and took a sip of her wine. "It's okay. It's not your fault." she took another sip. "You know what? I think it's time you took a nice, long, vacation.. on me" They smiled at each other, Juliette put her arm around Emily's shoulders and hugged her. "Thank you", she whispered. She walked the other woman door, thanked her again and bid her good night. She turned off all the lights, and sat down on the couch, wine in hand and turned on the TV, the only other light source being the fire that was burning bright. She put one of the news stations on, watching everything bad about her all over again. She didn't even realise she was crying until she felt tears drop onto her hand, but she didn't stop, she didn't have the energy. She was done.

* * *

Rayna was in Maddie's room saying goodnight when Daphne ran in and jumped on the bed. "Mom you should go to Juliette she crying, I went to give her a hug g'night and saw her, is she gonna be okay?" With a sad smile she kissed the younger girls head, "I hope so baby". Looking at Maddie she said, "can you go to bed with her for me? I'm gonna go be with Juliette", when she received a nod she kissed both of her girls' heads before leaving, stopping at the door to turn around, "Night girls, thank you". After receiving "goodnight's" in return, she went to the living room.

She stood by the doorway, arms crossed and watch the scene in front of her for a few seconds, and what she saw broke her heart. Juliette was silently sobbing into her hands, glass of wine forgotten on the table in front of her. She quickly sat down on the floor in front of the couch by the fire, pulled Juliette down and just held her. After 15 minutes when the younger girl's sobs turned into sniffles, she put a finger under her chin to lift her head, wiping the tears that where on her cheeks.

"I just.. they don't.. they where saying bad things about my momma and I was taken out of context and.. They don't even know me.."

"I know honey, I know", Rayna cooed, hand still cupping her cheek stroking her with her thumb.

"I don't know what to do", she whispered.

Rayna kissed the girls nose and whispered back, "just be you. Show everyone that you aren't going down with a fight. Show them who you really are."

Juliette couldn't respond, she was transfixed by Rayna's blue eyes. Rayna didn't say anything, and just gazed back. Her eyes flickered down to Juliette's lips, unsure of whether of not to actually kiss her. The girl in question noticed this and moved so she was straddling the older woman, before leaning forward slowly until their lips were barely touching. Rayna lost any sense of restraint and pushed forward crashing her lips into Juliette's. It started off slow and gentle but grew more passionate, Juliette bit Rayna's lips bringing a gasp out of the older woman. Using this to her advantage she pushed her tongue into her mouth, both women moaning gently as a result. They tugged at each other, kissing until they ran out of breath, pulling apart when the need for air got important.

They kept their foreheads pressed together, both out of breath, breathing in the same air. Rayna was in a trance, Juliette was intoxicating. All she could feel and taste was Juliette, the younger girl's scent enveloped her. She didn't know why she didn't do this sooner. All Juliette could think was 'damn'.

"Rayna that was.."

"wow.."

"yeah, I can't remember how long I've been tryin'.."

".. not to do that, yeah me too."

Clearing her throat Juliette went to get up, "I should probably get going", but she was tugged down again by her hips, but before she could complain Rayna capture her lips in another kiss. She moaned as Rayna's lips left hers and started peppering kisses to her ear and down her neck, "Stay?". She bit the younger girls neck lightly, licking the area before bringing her face back to Juliette's. Rubbing their noses together she murmured, "please? I wanna hold you".

Standing up Juliette grabbed Rayna's hand, and tugged her out of the room, turning off the TV as they passed it. She led the woman to the bedroom, turned around and shut the door. They both undressed leaving them only in their underwear. Rayna lay down in bed unaware of the affect that her in black lingerie had on the other woman. Juliette, who was wearing dark purple lingerie, saw Rayna's eyes darken at the sight of her, making her heart flutter at the affect she had on the older woman.

Crawling up the bed, she kissed Rayna's body until she reached her face, capturing her lips in a slow passionate kiss. When they finally pulled apart she lay down on her side under the covers with the other woman, head on her shoulder and arm across her waist. She smiled when she felt Rayna's hand snake around her back, pulling her closer. She kissed her chest gently with a shy smile, "goodnight".

Rayna kissed the top of Juliette's head, "Night".

* * *

**I hope that was okay, let me know what you guys thing :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's chapter three.. Thanks to the people who have reviewed already :D **

_**'italic bold' is thoughts.**_

* * *

Juliette's eyes flickered open, she felt safe and warm, looking up slightly, she realised she was still asleep on Rayna's chest. She could faintly hear the TV in the other room. Careful not to wake the older woman, she gently got up and slipped out of the covers, borrowing a t-shirt, a pair of shorts, and some trainer socks from the drawers, she went to go see who was up. She quietly walked through the hallway, stopping at the sight of not only the girls, but Emily, Deacon, Teddy and Glenn. Thankfully they hadn't seen her yet, so she stayed where she was. **_'Jeez what time is it? And how have deacon and teddy not killed each other yet? And why is everybody_**_** here?'.** _Her eyes glanced towards the microwave at the corner of the kitchen, 10:02. Her head snapped towards the people in the living room as she heard her name, only to barely catch a small body tumbling into her. "Mornin' sweetheart", she said quietly with a smile. Looking up she saw all eyes on her and it made her uneasy. Before she could open her mouth Maddie spoke up, "Jules can I speak to you?". With a small nod she let the youngest girl go and followed Maddie to her room.

* * *

She sat on the bed facing Maddie who shut the door. "So, What'd ya wanna talk about?" she asked. Maddie shuffled from one foot to the other for a few seconds before she finally answered. "I saw you and mom last night", Juliette eyes went wide but Maddie continued, "I didn't mean to, so I just went to bed, but I know that's the first time y'all have kissed, and it doesn't upset me. I actually think it's kind of cool." she said with a small smile. Her words shocked Juliette, she had no idea what to say. "You don't have to say anything, it's okay," she smiled, "I just thought I'd let you know, I'll keep your secret until you guys are ready, that's why I was gonna wake you up, but you where in the doorway so.. ". Clearing her throat Juliette finally managed to speak. "Thank you sweety", she said as she got up and hugged the girl, "Now, you wanna tell me why everyone's here?". Maddie shrugged, "I dunno, sorry. They just got here I was literally about to come get you". Juliette smiled as she headed for the door."All right, I'll go get you're ma and you go tell everyone we'll be out in a few, deal?", she asked as she turned around to face the girl. "Deal".

* * *

Juliette opened the bedroom door as quietly as she could, closing it behind her she slowly walked over to the bed. She smiled down at the sleeping woman, _**'god she is stunnin' even when she's asleep'**_, she reached out and stroked Rayna's cheek, leaning down to kiss the tip of her nose, she smiled when the older woman's nose twitch. She leaned down to kiss Rayna's nose again, giggling when the other woman moved to swat what was tickling her. The sound of Juliette's laughter caused Rayna to blink awake. "Hey pretty lady" she smiled sleepily, causing Juliette to giggle again. "Mornin'".

Their eyes locked and Juliette almost forgot why she was waking the other woman. "We've got visitors", she whispered. "I'll talk to you whilst you get dressed". Rayna nodded and got up, waving at Juliette to continue. "I heard the TV goin' in the other room, so I got up thinkin' it was the girls, but Deacon, Emily, Gordon and Teddy are here". She put up her hand to stop Rayna from asking, "I dunno why they're here, and I'm still questioning how Deacon and Teddy haven't killed each other yet, so I can't tell you how that ain't happened", she smiled. "Maddie pulled me aside to talk to me, she said they just got here and she was about to come wake us..", she went quiet.

Rayna sensed that there was something else, turning round she finished doing up her shirt. Juliette was looking at the floor,_**'she looks worried'**_. "What's wrong?" Juliette looks at Rayna, still looking hesitant to speak, "nothin' I don't think, it's just..".

"It's just?"

"Maddie saw us..", Rayna froze. "..last night, she saw up, but she left us be and she said she wasn't bothered by it, she thought it was kinda cool, and that it don't bother her, Daphne don't know, and Maddie said she wouldn't say anything and would keep it a secret until we were ready or whatever..", Rayna couldn't help but smile, _**'she's so cute when she's ramblin',** **adorable'**_. "..and I didn't know what to say, which is good cause she said that I didn't need to say anythin', and well..", she was interrupted by a kiss, and when they pulled apart Rayna couldn't help but grin.

"It's fine, I'm okay with it, are you okay with it?". Juliette had to bite her lip to try and stop herself from smiling widely, "Yeah I'm perfect with it."

"Good".

"Good".

"I don't know what going on with us, but I like it and until I figure it out, we should keep it a secret".

"I agree"

They smiled at each other, Juliette pointed to the door to indicate there where people waiting. With one last kiss Rayna left leaving Juliette to follow.

* * *

All eyes turned on them as they walked through the room, it made Juliette uncomfortable but Rayna ignored them and went straight to the kitchen, and turned on the coffee machine. She got five cups out and put them on the counter. Turning round she leant against the side and raised and eyebrow as if to ask what? She noticed Juliette had taken Daphne's spot on the couch and had the young girl on her lap, fighting the smile that was making its way on to her lips she directed her attention to her ex husband, "Teddy?". The man in question glimpsed at Deacon and Rayna already knew what he was going to say. She held up her hand to stop him from talking and turned around to finish the coffee. When she was done she gestured to Maddie to help. Maddie handed two cups to Emily and Glenn before going back and grabbing the other two leaving one for her mom. She handed one to Juliette who gave her a smile, before she sat down on the floor in front of her with her own. Rayna took a sip of her drink before talking. "Look Teddy, He's her father, but you are her dad, she isn't gonna replace you with him, and it's just guitar lessons", she saw the anger in his eyes, nobody missed it, Maddie flinched, opening his mouth she braced herself for the argument that was about to happen.

"Rayna..", a cough interrupted him and all eyes turned to Juliette causing her to shift in her seat. Daphne looked just as uncomfortable so Juliette started running her hand through the younger girls hair. "I know it ain't none of my business but is it really that bad?", noticing that Teddy was about to speak she continued, "Look obviously I'm no parent but I don't really see the problem. Deacon is her father, and you guys hid that..", she quickly put her hand up and looked at Rayna, "..no judging or anything I mean you probably had your reasons..". When Rayna nodded with a small smile to say it was okay she looked back at Teddy and continued. "..and what ever that reason is, is your business, but at the end of the day you hid it. But he is her father and now she wants to get to know him, but that don't mean he's replacing you". Teddy didn't look like he agreed, "he wasn't there for her..", but before he could continue Juliette interrupted, hoping to prevent an argument for not only the girls sake but Rayna's too.

"He wasn't there because he didn't know, you never gave him a chance. But you can't say he weren't a good uncle, can you?"

Teddy didn't answer but everyone in the room couldn't help but smile knowing Juliette was making him see reason.

"Put it this way, she's asking to have guitar lessons from a guy she knows is her father, but even if she didn't know, she'd be asking for lessons from her uncle, would you have said no then?"

Teddy could help but smile slightly, "No, I guess not", turning to look around the room, his eyes landed on Rayna, "I'm sorry for being irrational". Rayna smiled, "It's fine". Deacon clapped his hands together and turned to Maddie "I guess we're having guitar lessons", causing Maddie to smile and squeal "YAY!", bringing a laugh out of the adults. Turning to Teddy he asked "Tuesday nights?", after receiving a nod he looked at Rayna and received the same, Deacon smile and winked at Juliette who smiled from behind her cup. Rayna turned to Emily and Glenn, "how bout you two, you ain't her about Maddie's lessons too are ya? she joked bringing a small chuckle from both of them.

Emily spoke up first "No we're here for Juliette..",

Glenn continued her sentence, "..we went by her house and saw the huge crowd.."

"..and I figured here would be the best place too look".

Rayna nodded and looked to Juliette. "Well I need to go I have a meeting at the race track in..", she looked at the microwave where it said 10:22, ".. just over an hour so I need to get going, Maddie you coming?". After receiving a nod, the two went and got ready, leaving the others to talk. They were on the subject of Daphne's school project when Rayna was ready. The older woman look to Juliette and asked "You mind staying with Daphne?". Juliette smiled "course not, we need a girls day, we ain't had one in forever, right?". Daphne smiled and looked back a her mom, "right?". Rayna could help but grin, she gave her keys to Maddie who went to the car, "Right." She eyed the two, "I would like the living room in one peace when I get back..", she motioned for Teddy and Deacon to follow before continuing, "..and I would at least like to be able to see the floor in the hallway this time". She turned around leaving two people with bewildered looks on their faces and followed the men out the door laughing when she heard both Daphne and Juliette shout out "That was one time!".

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it, sorry it took so long. Let me know what you think, I'd really appreciate it :D**


	4. Chapter 4

I** know it's been ages since I last updated, like just over 2 weeks ago, and apologies for that. I've been busy with college and every time I tried to write something down I just couldn't. Thanks for the few reviews that I have received :)**

_**'italic bold' is thoughts.**_

* * *

He was upset, he's been to many places and everywhere had turned him down, not even giving him a chance to show his footage. He was left with one option. As he waited in the lobby to be called, he felt a strange feeling. He started at the sign on the wall. TMZ. Before he could dwell on it he was called in. He entered the room quietly and sat on the chair. He was at the biggest news place in the business, but he didn't know if they'd take him seriously. He cleared his throat,"I got something on Juliette Barns, that y'all really gonna wanna see." He extended his arm to hand over the SD card. He waited for the man opposite the desk to finish watching. When the video was done the man smiled, "You caught the aftermath of her performance, and this is gold." With a huge grin on both faces the men shook hands, the reported was pleased someone finally gave him a chance.

* * *

At the sound of Rayna's laugh as she closed the door, Juliette could help but smile at the little flutter she got in her chest. Both her and Daphne turned to look at Glenn and Emily and giggled at the bewildered looks on their faces. She sighed _**'I have a feeling I don't want this conversation, and I ain't surprised at the fact there was a crowd outside my**_ **_house'._** She looked down at the girl on her lap, **_'I don't want her to have to listen to this..',_**clearing her throat she got the attention of the three people.

"Hey Daph, why don't you get get dressed and hang out in your room for a while, I need to speak the Glenn and Emily", she give a small smile to the girl. Daphne nodded, giving Juliette a peck on the cheek she went off to her room. Juliette turned to face the two adults properly and raised an eyebrow in question. Glenn couldn't help but chuckle, "how you doin'?".

"I'm good, how big's the crowd outside my house?"

Emily's eyebrows furrowed together, "pretty big, but that's not really why we're here..", Emily turned to Glenn unsure of how to start. Glenn wasn't sure either and hesitated, and it didn't help Juliette's nerves one bit. Her eyes darted from one person to another, "well.. spit it out".

Emily spoke first. "Have you done anything that we don't know about?"

This took Juliette for a turn, with a confused look she replied "no,why?"

Glenn opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Juliette's phone. Juliette looked at the ID, "Rayna?". She looked at Glenn and Emily, "I thought she had a meeting?". Both shrugged and she picked up her phone. "Hey?"

"Has Avery called you?"

Juliette frowned, "No, why? what's wrong?", she heard Rayna sigh.

"Turn on the TV, I've just seen, Maddie showed me on her phone, my meeting's been cancelled too, because of my association to you, I just got of the phone. Oh and just so you know I don't blame you"

Juliette felt uneasy, "Okay..", snapping her fingers for the remote. "What channel?"

"TMZ. Just so you know I'm gonna spend the day with Maddie so you can still spend the day with Daphne".

Juliette couldn't help but smile, "Okay thanks, I'm sorry Ray".

"Don't be, by the way I have no idea what it could be and I'm gonna guess you won't either, but it don't matter cause we'll get through it together". Juliette could hear the smile in her voice, "I'll see ya later Juliette".

"Okay, thank you Ray, bye", she said and hung up the phone. She turned on the TV and flicked through the channels until she found the right station that showed TMZ.

**Breaking News**

**"We all know Juliette Barns has been in the spotlight recently, most of which was bad publicity but we have information that may change your views. After her shocking performance last night how much more can we see from the star? Is she as bad as we all thought, or can a new video prove that maybe she isn't like we thought? And just how close are Rayna Jaymes and Juliette Barns? Tune in later tonight as we show the world a video that could blow your minds."**

She turned the TV off and faced the other two in the room, " I have no idea what it could be, and I swear I ain't done nothing". Both Emily and Glenn smiled, Juliette got to her feet, "Don't bother trying to find out, we'll just have to wait, and that's okay, cause I don't reckon people can hurt me any more than they already have." Once she received a nod from them both, she smiled and gave each of them a hug. "Now if you don't mind I have a girl's day planned". Emily giggled and Glenn chuckled, making Juliette smile as she walked them to the door, "Bye guys", and with a wave she shut the door behind them.

* * *

Rayna glanced at Maddie in the passenger seat as she drove, they decided to go see Luke at the racetrack. She didn't know what to say or how to start. She cleared her throat, "Maddie.. I.. Urm..", but she stopped when she heard her daughter chuckle. "It's okay ma, and surpisingly I'm kinda exited that you two are gonna be together, and I also know Daphne will be exited when your ready to tell her. And don't worry", she said facing her mother, "you dont have to say anything til you're ready".

Rayna struggled to wallow the lump in her throat, she couldn't believe her daughter and was overcome by pride, "I love you sweetheart".

Maddie smiled, "I love you too ma"

Rayna gave a watery smile and cleared her throat.**_'things might not be so bad after all'._**

* * *

Juliette turned off the stove, it wasn't ideal but who could complain, pancakes for any meal of the day rock'd. "Daphne lunch!" she shouted as she sat herself at the counter. Daphne came in and sat by Juliette immediately digging in. Juliette giggled "careful you might need room to breath, otherwise I might need to find someone else to write a song with me, and where the hell am I gonna do that".

When Daphne finish what was in her mouth she froze, "wait, we're gonna write a song?" she squealed. Juliette smiled and nodded, she finished what she was chewing before she spoke "sure, if that's okay with you". Daphne nodded excitedly before going back to their food. They ate in a comfortable silence whilst they enjoyed their lunch. When Daphne finished she said "Jar".

Juliette frowned, "Jar?"

Daphne grinned "yeah, you said a bad word, that's a dollar". She nabbed Juliette's last pancake of her plate, and ran off laughing.

"Hey!", Juliette couldn't help but grin before setting up to clean the mess she'd made. When she was done she walked towards the doorway to get her bag, and retrieved her money. Putting a dollar in the jar in the kitchen, Juliette couldn't help but smile, **_'I'm gonna be bled try by the time I leave'._**

* * *

**Hope you liked this, the song I'm gonna use in the next chapter is Life that's Good, by Deacon. But I figured i'd write it as though Juliette wrote the song, cause there's a line that says, "I don't need fame", and considering she's essentially losing everything, I figured it might go well with the story. Let me know you're thoughts :D Please :)**


End file.
